


how could you ask me that

by flymetomanchester



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confrontations, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: Dan thinks Phil's cheating on him





	how could you ask me that

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "How could you ask me that?"

He knocked on the door and his palms were starting to sweat. Maybe this was a bad idea, asking someone if they were cheating on you never goes well. Dan wasn’t sure why he was asking, something inside him was worrying about it. Phil had become more and more distant lately and there was something off about them.

Over the last few months, Dan noticed that Phil would lie to him. He’d lie and say he couldn’t come over and then he’d be seen out and about doing god knows what. Other times Phil would just leave with no explanation other than he “had to go” and Dan would just sit there baffled.

Opening the door Phil smiled, “Hey you,” he said and leaned in to kiss Dan’s cheek. Dan pushed him back slightly and sighed.

“We have to talk.”

“Oh,” Phil said. That was a bad sign. It was never a good situation that was coming when someone said those words. “Wanna come in?”

Dan nodded and Phil let him inside, following him. There was such a huge tension already between the two and Dan hated that. Phil motioned for him to sit on the couch and Dan did.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing, are you cheating on me,” Dan thought. He sighed and went to say it but the words weren’t coming out of his mouth. Phil cocked his brow and stared at him and Dan sighed again. He muttered, “Are you cheating on me?”. His voice was so low Phil barely caught on.

Phil stared at Dan like he just grew two heads. It had felt like he was hit by a freight train and like he had just backstabbed. “Excuse me?”

Dan looked at him. “Are you?”

Phil stood up and shook his head, “How could you ask me something like that?! Don’t you know me at all Dan?”

“You’ve been lying to me, Phil! You - you’ve been making excuses and act like you don’t want to see me anymore.”

There were tears in Dan’s eyes now and Phil sighed and dropped the angry act. He was furious, but Dan was gonna start crying and Phil didn’t want to make it worse.

“I’ve been busy looking at flats to surprise you. You’ve talked about wanting to move in and both of our flats are too small. Plus you said you’re scared of commitment, so I was trying to find you a promise ring to start.”

Dan looked at him hesitantly. “Yo - Really?”

“Yes Dan, I’d never cheat on you. The fact that you even thought that hurts.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr [@flymetomanchester](https://flymetomanchester.tumblr.com)


End file.
